beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 19
is the nineteenth episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G season and the 173rd episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired on August 12, 2012 in Japan. Plot In a dark alley, Toboku Sabashi walks along the path, with a smirk on his face and a gentle chuckle. At his home, Kite Unabara continues his inductive research to find out every-other Beyblade capable of Left-spin. All he can find though, are the L-Drago series and Variares D:D. Though not his goal, he is trying to find information on other unknown Beys; specifically Dark Knight Dragooon. With no documents leading to it, multiple screens of NO_DATA randomly appear; infuriating Kite. His younger sibling, Eight, offers Kite a water bottle to take a rest form his exhausting searches. Kite, too distracted by his work ignores his brother as Eight then offers some sandwiches. Still infuriated, Kite smacks the sandwiches out of Eight's hand. Saddening Eight and as a result, Kite realizes this and deeply apologizes for his arm spasm. Eight occurs a deep pity for Kite as he decides to ride on his skateboard to get out of their house. Finding a swarm of Beybladers around the local B-Pit, Kite decides to take a look for himself on the unexpected disturbance. Inside the said shop, every Blader is angrily complaining to Madoka Amano about their Beyblades. As she takes a closer look at one of their Beys, their face mark or motif has disappeared. The same has happened to the others, albeit with subtle scratches and such. They explain to Madoka that a brutal Blader going by the name of Toboku Sabashi has committed this crime. Eight, overhearing the dozens of Bladers in their reasoning decides to take it up by himself and find this, Toboku. Meanwhile, Zero and Co. undergo usual training with Benkei Hanawa. After riding around the city, Eight finds a large, buffed-up, and muscular Blade towering over Kite like a Golem. As Eight asks for their name, he introduces as Toboku Sabashi; in his deep and monstrous voice. Kite acknowledges this and accuses Toboku of his damage to the Blader's Beys. Toboku does not deny this one bit but just after that, Kite challenges Toboku to a battle to avenge those he attacked. Accepting, he introduces his Bandid Goreim DF145BS when preparing for combat. They yell, "Go Shoot!" and launch into battle with Eight's Orojya taking on Goreim. In the first sight of impact, Orojya gets thrown away by Goreim. As shocked as he is, he commands Orojya to lead into a another attack, with little damage occurring. In some way, Zero and the gang dash towards Eight's battle, wanting to find out just who is he up against and to make sure their friend isn't hurt along the way. Going about it, they arrive just at the exact climax of the battle and start shouting Eight's name. Unknown to them, they cause a mistake that could cost Eight his battle. As Toboku claims that his Goreim is a stronger Defensive Bey than that of Kite's Guardian Revizer, he is surprised to find out he is battling his brother: Eight Unabara. As a result, a huge dust storm raves at the last collision and Pirates Orojya receiving a Stadium-Out by Bandid Goriem. Major Events *Toboku heavily damages the Face of innocent Bladers. *Eight battles Toboku but loses due to a Stadium-Out. Characters *Zero Kurogane *Mal *Shinobu Hiryūin *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Ren Kurenai *Benkei Hanawa *Madoka Amano *Toboku Sabashi *Playground Bladers Beyblades Regular *Pirates Orojya 145D (Eight's) *Bandid Goreim DF145BS (Toboku's) *L-Drago 105F *Lightning L-Drago 100HF (Ryuga's; Cameo) *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF (Ryuga's; Cameo) *L-Drago Destroy F:S (Ryuga's; Cameo) *Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (Julian's; Cameo) *Variares D:D (King's); Cameo) *Various HWS Beys Synchrom Featured Beybattles Continued from Previous Episode New *Eight Unabara (Pirates Orojya 145D) vs Toboku Sabashi (Bandid Goreim DF145BS) = Toboku and Goreim Gallery ScreenShotZG001y.jpg|Eight Pointing to Toboku. ScreenShotZG002.jpg|Zero, Shinobu and Ren. ScreenShotZG003k.jpg|Eight ScreenShotZG004h.jpg|Toboko Going to launch his Bey. ScreenShotZG005g.jpg|Eight going to Launch His Bey. ScreenShotZG006g.jpg|Toboku. Trivia *L-Drago 105F, Lightning L-Drago 100HF, and Meteo L-Drago LW105LF,L-Drago Destructor F:S, and Variares D:D all make cameos in Kite's computer. **Interestingly, L-Drago 105F was never previously mentioned or made an appearance in the Metal Saga as it was solely manga-exclusive. Video Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Episodes Category:Undubbed episodes